Chaiva
Chaiva is an original character created by Hyper Zergling. She is the main female protagonist of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Trilogy. Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Biography Chaiva was not present on his home planet during its destruction. Over the years, she and her team of four other young Saiyans were overlooked by the dreaded Planet Trade Organization. Remnants of Frieza Not long after the end of the empire, Nitro, the younger brother of Frieza, gathers the remaining soldiers in search for the Saiyan who ended the reign. Instead, however, he stumbles upon Cuber and his team, sending The Fast Food Squadron to eliminate the "Saiyan threat" (despite the fact that these remaining Saiyans stood no chance). The Fast Food Squadron first encounters and kills two of the Saiyans and severally injures another. Cuber sends his brother off the planet in an attack ball before Nitro’s elite force confronts him and Chaiva, the two left of his team. Although Cuber slightly overpowers two of Nitro’s henchmen individually, their combined power subdues him. The second in command also nearly kills Cuber with a powerful blast. Out of desperation, Chaiva rushes Cuber to another attack ball and sends him off. Right before Nitro destroys the refuge planet with a supernova, Chaiva is able to escape in a another attack ball in time. For several months, Chaiva searches from planet to planet for Cuber. She soon locates Nitro and his henchman on a planet called Mrov. After becoming stronger from the previous battle, she is confident in her abilities in defeating Nitro's army. Once she lands, she slaughters all Planet Trade Organization soldiers in her path and recklessly kills Mrovian soldiers as well, until she confronts the Fast Food Squadron again. Nukket and Zota team up against her, but she overpowers and kills them. Unfortunately, Borgur is still stronger than her and she is nearly beaten to death. Before Borgur can strike the finishing blow, Cuber arrives in time to save Chaiva, much to her joy. After Cuber effortlessly defeats Borgur, Chaiva destroys the unconscious body out of frustration. Cuber tells Chaiva not to attack the Mrovians, because they are allies, before she is receives medical attention. After Chaiva recovers, the two saiyans fly to face the tyrant. With her power, Chaiva decides to fight first. She kills Captain Srief of the Fast Food Squadron and defeats Nitro until he reverts to his final form. Before anything worse could happen for Chaiva, Cuber interrupts the battle and becomes super saiyan, challenging Nitro. Chaiva is shocked that Cuber has achieved the legendary state. When Nitro is unable to best Cuber, he unleashes a blast at Chaiva, seemingly killing her. Out of rage, Nitro is brutally beaten and then obliterated with an Absolute Destruction Palm. Rival Species For another two years, Cuber and Chaiva live alongside the Mrovians. Mrovians detect attacking forces of the Salghae, an alien race that formerly lived on Mrov. In the past, the Salghae had been jealous of the Mrovians' advancement and claimed that the Mrovians were "conceited bastards." As an attempt to knock down the "arrogance," the Salghae launched an attack on the Mrovians. The Mrovians, being more technologically advanced, effortlessly crushed the Salghae forces and banished them from the planet. The two saiyans lead the Mrovian forces and eliminate much of the attack force. As the Salghae forces retreat, the Salghae leaders decide that it is time to release their ultimate weapon, the Light of Salghia. Both saiyans discover that they are no match for the being, leading Cuber to become super saiyan. Even as super saiyan, however, Cuber is no match for the Light of Salghia. Before he can be finished off by the weapon, Gaia, the Mrovian princess, intervenes and intercepts the blast in her Mrovian battle suit. Her shielding collapses and a hole is torn through her midriff. While dying in the hands of Cuber, she admits her love for him. This causes Cuber to achieve Super Saiyan 2. In his newer, far more powerful form, Cuber easily defeats the Light of Salghia. As a finisher, Cuber punches into the abdomen of the weapon and unleashes an obliterator cannon through its back. Before the Salghae mothership is able to retreat, Cuber knocks out its engines. The Mrovians imprison the Salghae leaders and allow what's left of the Salghae force to retreat. Arrival of Doomsday Several years later, a mysterious power enters the atmosphere of Mrov. Cuber and Mrovian detectors sense the power’s approach. The immense power causes Cuber to shudder, and the Mrovian machines record it to have a power level of forty trillion. With no choice, Cuber and Chaiva fly to the crash site to investigate. A hideous humanoid creature stands at the crater and leaps towards the nearest Mrovian city. As soon as the creature begins to destroy, Cuber powers to super saiyan 2 and prevents the creature from continuing. The creature throws a punch at Cuber, but he effortlessly dodges it. Cuber is confused by the incredibly slow attack as the monster still reeked with incredible energy. The Mrovians look into the details their machines picked up and found that the extraterrestrial had a speed of someone with a power level of less than 100. The immense power is caused by the creature’s unbelievable strength and durability. Cuber physically learns this when his attacks have no effect on the creature. After several punches and kicks, Cuber sends the monster off the planet with a carefully aimed Absolute Destruction Palm to prevent collateral damage with outer planets or stars. A few days later, however, the creature returns. Cuber unleashes another Absolute Destruction Palm, but this time, to no effect. Left with no choice, Cuber stalls the creature. After days of fighting nonstop, the saiyan begins to tire. The creature finally lands a successful blow into Cuber’s ventral area, shattering his ribs. Chaiva continues to help stall the unstoppable creature. The next day, two more powers inside a starship are detected from afar. It is soon revealed to be a saiyan and another unknown extraterrestrial. When the starship lands, the occupants fly towards the fight. They are revealed to be Speonitch and a woman with a cape. The woman, who introduces herself as Cala-El, tells Chaiva and the Mrovians that the creature’s name is Doomsday. Doomsday is an immortal creature, but can be temporarily killed. If they send him far enough away, he will be unable to wreak havoc for a long time. Speonitch becomes a super saiyan and he, Cala-El, and Chaiva team up against Doomsday. Meanwhile, the Mrovians begin developing a device that can temporarily fuse two beings into one. After another several days of fighting, the device is used on Cala-El and Chaiva. The fusion is a success. Chaiva-El, the half-saiyan and half-Kryptonian fusion, achieves super saiyan 3. The power is further multiplied due to the fact that Chaiva-El is a hybrid of two of the most powerful species of the whole universe. With a final Hyper Mouth Energy Wave, Chaiva-El blasts Doomsday into a black hole, rendering him harmless for millennia to come. Chaiva-El separates back into her original “components,” and Cuber has a happy reunion with his long lost younger brother. Personality Like most Saiyans, Chaiva loves fighting and kills without mercy. The only person she truly cares about prior the encounter on Mrov is Cuber. However, after the defeat of Nitro, she has softened up and has gotten as far as becoming friends with “disgusting creatures” such as Mrovian Demons. Abilities *'Qi Blast: ' The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Breast Shots: ' Two thin, purple, bullet-like beams shot out of the nipples. This move was accidentally performed when Nukket had Chaiva in a full Nelson and Zota was about to kill her. This is ironically considered one of her strongest techniques, due to the fact that it pierced straight through Zota. *'Flight: ' The ability to levitate and fly. *'Great Ape Transformation' *'Mouth Energy Wave:' Only while in Great Ape transformation, the user fires a powerful white blast from the mouth. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Chaiva releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Super Mouth Energy Wave: ' Similar to the original variant, except far more powerful and can be used when not in Great Ape transformation. This is Chaiva’s strongest attack. Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Atsuko Tanaka Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans